It's My Life
by SlytherinBecka
Summary: Hermione looked up into the night sky, the moon was blocked slightly by the dense clouds, eliminating what little light the moon provided to the earth below. Hermione liked it better this way no-one would know that it was her standing out on the grounds


Hey there again! I Know I should really be concentrating on my other pieces of work on here, but this was begging to be written. It originally started out as some random notes made on paper, and progressed slightly and made it onto my laptop, and now here is the finished product. Even though it's short, it has taken some time to get it right, without really reveal too much. It runs mostly along the lines of the story, apart from one major bit; SNAPE IS NOT DEAD, he is very much alive in this fic, and will remain so in my head :)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything of Harry Potter, nor am I J . K . Rowling, who by the way is one epic woman! All I do own is my own copy's of the books and DVD's as well as this plot.** I'm saying this once, and once only as it just gets pointless at the beginning of each chapter, I mean you read it in the first one; it's not like im going to magically change into JR and own everything including the people who played the characters. (Though if I did, I would make sure that Tom Felton and Alan Rickman were always at my side willing to do what I wanted *Goes into fan girl mode*)

Anywho's on with the story :)

Chapter One: Welcome to my life

Hermione looked up into the night sky; the moon was blocked slightly by the dense clouds, eliminating what little light the moon provided to the earth below. Hermione liked it better this way, as she was able to stand where she was now and no-one would be able to see her clearly, no-one would know that it was her standing out on the grounds of Hogwarts in the dead of night. What Hermione also liked about where she was at the moment was that she stood alone rather than huddled inside the castle, celebrating their victory and mourning the dead. Here Hermione would be not be judged, she would not have to witness the pity looks sent her way or even the murderous looks, namely from those she had once believed to be her closest friends.

It had all been a plot of course, planted by the very Headmaster that she had mourned so deeply for, now she couldn't care less for his death. Harry and Ron had only befriended her at the request of the late Headmaster during first year, apparently he had sensed that she had the knowledge to help them defeat Voldermort and so they were to use her, she was their means to an end. Hermione didn't like to be used.

She had found this out during their 5th year, and had been searching for ways to leave them, but doing so would cause Voldermort to win, and that would have brought devastation upon the whole world, and so she had stuck by them when they needed her help for defeating Voldermort, but she began to make herself scarce. She hung out more in the Library, and when asked she would respond with the usual come back of studying for something or other, and would prattle on about it until they left her to it. Other times, she helped out in the Hospital Wing caring for the younger children, or would be down in the Dungeons helping to brew potions with Professor Snape.

When it came time to go on the run with both Harry and Ron, she was still classed as their _'best friend_' and found no way in which she could get away with not going with them. During that time, Hermione tried to act as if nothing was any different, not that it had mattered anyway, and they both were as smart as a Pigeon. Heck! She bet that pigeon had a higher IQ than both of them put together! Hermione let a smile grace her features as that thought flittered through her head, and continued on with remembering the past few days of her life.

Once Voldermort was brought down, which had only been around half an hour a go, both boys had come up to her and told her about the plot to be her friend and that they no longer wanted to see or speak to her again. She had told them how she had know for the last few years, and that they didn't need to waste their breath on telling her they no longer wanted her around, as she would no longer be here in a few hours. This all lead to Hermione becoming shunned by those she called friends, all because the-boy-who-lived made it public knowledge that she was no longer a friend, and who wanted to go up against him? no-one that's who, and so Hermione had left the hall with her head held high, much to the confusion of most teachers, and made her way across the grounds, by Hagrids hut and into the Forbidden forest to where she currently resided. here she would wait, wait until the four people she had begun to rely on to keep her sane, would come and take her away with them to a better place. A place where no-one would know who they were, where no-one would judge them for their past lives and more importantly, a place where they could be free to be themselves.

Hope you all liked it! I know its short, but I couldn't think of anything more to put into it, without giving away what will be coming up; such as Hermione's last year in Hogwarts before going on the run, how she managed to help Snape with Potions, and more importantly, who the four people are that she is waiting for!

Please R&R, it helps with the motivation! Truly it does :-)

Much Love

Becky xx


End file.
